


Strawberry Milkshakes

by cozynajaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jaemin works at a diner, Linguistics Major Wong Yukhei, M/M, Multilingual Lucas, Mutual Pining, but it's fine, cute lucas and jaemin being whipped for and in love with each other, idk why tho, yes i call lucas by his stage name throughout the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozynajaemin/pseuds/cozynajaemin
Summary: Linguistics major, Lucas, always goes to the same diner to work on his assignments or study. He's not sure if that's because of the milkshakes or the cute waiter whose hair is as pink as the strawberry milkshake he always orders, and speaks a language Lucas has yet to learn.





	Strawberry Milkshakes

Lucas dragged himself into the booth he unintentionally claimed as his own. The first time he arrived at his new favorite classic small-town diner, it was the only booth open, but even when the diner is as empty as it is now, he still sits there. Lucas has always considered himself a creature of habit, so maybe that’s what drew him to the same booth everytime; or maybe it was the fact that the booth also gave him a perfect view of the cute waiter who was currently standing behind the counter at the register. He liked to watch Jaemin, especially when he would flutter around the diner. There way no other way to describe the way he moved; he definitely fluttered. His steps were light, and his body swayed. From the booth, he could always see Jaemin flutter around the entire diner as he took the food from the window to the kitchen to the tables, then flutter around to check up on everyone with a bright smile on his face, and then fluttered back to the register when it was time for the person to pay. He liked watching Jaemin flutter, but he especially liked watching him when he was relaxed, just standing there in all of his beauty. 

Jaemin noticed Lucas was staring, and smiled at him. Lucas’ eyes widened as he quickly looked down, busying himself with his work again. Lucas has been caught staring at Jaemin many times, and Lucas was sure that one of these times would end with death by embarrassment. Lucas decided to actually start on his assignment. He was working on breaking down the basics of German phonetics before tomorrow’s lecture. Once he started working on his linguistics and languages, he was drawn in by the words. Most linguists were polyglots, but Lucas was on another level, and at just nineteen. He already spoke five languages, and was in the middle of learning two more. So when it came to his assignments and studying, nothing could break his attention away, not even the cute waiter, whose hair was just as pink as the strawberry milkshake he had just brought him. 

Lucas looked up, just for a second, to thank him. Jaemin smiled, and walked away without saying anything, like he usually does. Lucas has tried to talk to him, but Jaemin never responded. He was responsive to Lucas, smiling and nodding as Lucas spoke, but never said anything back, just smiled. Lucas tried thirteen different languages, but the response was still the same; he never spoke back. Lucas delved back into differentiating all the different sounds that letters make individually and in groups in the German language. Lucas didn’t speak the slightest bit of German, but in order to do linguistics, you don’t have to technically speak the language. It was on his list though. 

Lucas took a sip from the strawberry milkshake. It tasted perfect. He could tell that the milkshake was made by his very favorite waiter. Even though he wasn’t the chef, Jaemin made the best milkshakes in Lucas’ opinion. He knew he was being annoying, but he couldn’t help but request his milkshake to be made specifically by Jaemin. He stopped asking the past few times, but Jaemin remembered. Lucas knew it was nothing, but he couldn’t help but feel his heart soar at the sentiment. With the thought of the nice, cute waiter and his passion for the what he was studying, he was able to complete his assignment without even the slightest bit of stress. 

Lucas walked up to the register. The boy was looking down at his cellphone. Lucas spoke, but Jaemin seemed to not hear him. He almost reached out to touch Jaemin’s shoulder, but he realized that that was not the best idea. Jaemin may have smiled at him, but that did not give Lucas the right to touch him. He let out a cough, but no response again. Lucas sighed, thinking. He waved his hand over the phone. He felt rude doing it, but he felt it was less rude than grabbing Jaemin. 

He quickly snapped his head up, his pink hair bouncing as he did so. He smiled at Lucas. Lucas couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Same price?” Lucas asked. 

He nodded. 

Lucas gave him $3.50, and tipped him the same amount. Jaemin raised an eyebrow. 

Lucas smiled widely, “Keep it. Your perfect milkshake deserves an amazing tip.”

Lucas thought he saw Jaemin’s face turn slightly pink, but it could be the ambience of the diner. Jaemin smiled brightly, his eyes smiling with him. Even without saying anything, Lucas knew he was using his smile to thank him. “Cute,” Lucas muttered under his breath. 

Lucas left and made his way back to the dorm room he shared with his best friend, Mark.

Mark smirked at Lucas the second he walked through the door. “Go see your waiter today?” Mark asked him. 

Lucas nodded. 

“Still don’t know his name?” Mark chuckled. 

“It’s Jaemin, I read his nametag like a month ago,” Lucas pouted, “His name is just as cute as he is.”

Mark fake gagged, “You’re so cringey.”

“Shut up,” Lucas laughed. 

“I still can’t believe you’ve been showing up at that diner for four months and didn’t know his name until a month ago,” Mark shook his head. 

“He only started wearing the nametag last month,” Lucas shrugged, “He never spoke to me, so I never wanted to ask him his name only to not get an answer.”

“Yet you’re completely in love,” Mark teased, “and he doesn’t even give you the time of day.”

“I am not in love,” Lucas shoved him, nearly knocking over Mark. 

“Okay, big guy, we talked about this,” Mark laughed, “You are stronger than you think you are.”

“Right sorry,” Lucas laughed, “Also, he does give me the time of day, just not with words. He makes my milkshake himself, and I don’t even have to ask, and he always smiles at me.”

“I hate to break it to you,” Mark put a hand on his shoulder, “but that’s literally his job. He works in the food service industry, he basically gets paid to be nice to people. All of his pay comes from tips.”

Lucas pouted, “Stop raining on my parade.” 

Mark laughed, “I’m just stating the obvious.”

Lucas stuck his tongue out, “Anyways, I should shower and go to bed. I have Spanish 306 at 8 am.”

“I hate your life for you,” Mark nearly choked out, “The thought of that gives me chest pains.”

“Oh sure, says the guy who has a double major and a minor,” Lucas rolled his eyes, “Your life has actually given me gray hairs just being around it.”

“Sorry,” Mark laughed, “I am a busy, busy, busy boy.”

“Yeah, your late nights and early mornings prove that,” Lucas chuckled, “Please, rest.”

“No time,” Mark said, “Speaking of, I have to get started on producing my song for finals.”

“Good Lord,” Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose, “Well, good luck.”

“Thanks, man,” Mark smiled, “Goodnight Lover Boy.”

Lucas flipped him off, “Goodnight.”

 

Jaemin’s signs were getting harder to follow. Renjun knew he was upset. Jaemin’s signing was always messy whenever he was frustrated.

“I just want to talk to Lucas, but I can’t,” Jaemin was growing increasingly frustrated. 

“Okay, okay, slow down,” Renjun calmed Jaemin down.

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin sighed. 

“It’s okay, Jaemin,” Renjun comforted him, “Continue, but slowly. I’m still not as fast as you.”

Jaemin nodded, “Anyways, like I was saying, I’m just mad at myself. I want to talk to him so badly, but I just can’t. I know I could talk to him, but I wasn’t born with hearing, so my speech makes me sound like an idiot because I can never get the sounds right because I can’t hear them,” Jaemin threw his hands down in his lap, completely distraught. 

Renjun squeezed Jaemin’s hands with his own, before signing at a slower pace, calm and comforting, just what Jaemin needs in times like these. “Jaemin, it’s okay. You do not sound like an idiot. If it’s any consolation, I love hearing you use your speaking voice. You have a beautiful voice. It’s deep and soothing. So please, don’t think you sound like an idiot, because you don’t,” Renjun tried to give him a comforting smile.

“Thank you, Renjun,” Jaemin said sincerely, using his speaking voice with his signing. 

Renjun nearly teared up, hearing his best friend’s voice come out of his mouth. “Beautiful,” Renjun choked out. 

Jaemin smiled, gently brushing his thumb across Renjun’s cheek to wipe the tear that had fallen. 

Renjun apologized, “I didn’t mean to get all sappy, anyways back to Lucas.”

“Right yes,” Jaemin chuckled at Renjun’s not-at-all smooth way of changing topics, “I don’t know, I’m probably just being ridiculous, I’ve never even spoken with him.”

“Maybe, I’m being dense,” Renjun started, “but why don’t you just tell him you’re deaf? You could start signing and he would realize you were deaf, or you could write it down.”

Jaemin sighed heavily, “I don’t want to do that either. He’s the only person in this stupid town who doesn’t know I’m deaf. That’s because I’m pretty sure he goes to the university two towns over; he always looks so cute when he wears his university hoodies. He just talks to me, and isn’t bothered by the fact that I don’t talk back. He naturally speaks slow, I didn’t even have to embarrass myself by asking him to slow down because I can read his lips perfectly. It’s like he is constantly thinking before he speaks. He’s always here studying or working, so I just know he’s smart. He gets a strawberry milkshake every single time, and he always prefers them when I make them. He made a joke about maybe the reason my milkshakes are so good is because I draw power from my hair. I like him so much, and I want him to like me too. Not pity me. So I can’t tell him.”

Renjun struggled to keep up with Jaemin’s last few sentences, but Renjun knew exactly what he was trying to say. Renjun eventually found the words he wanted to say. “Jaemin,” he started slowly, “I really think you should tell him. He will not pity you. He seems like a great guy, from what you’ve told me. Please, Jaemin, he makes you so happy just from being around him. Let him in. Speak to him, sign to him, write to him, do something. Jaemin, I don’t think I’ve seen you actually this happy since I don’t know when. You’re literally glowing. Let him into your life, completely.”

Jaemin’s face was wet, and his hands were shaking. He tried to say something, but couldn’t. His brain was going a mile a minute. Eventually he calmed himself down enough to say something. Through shaky hands he finally said, “Fine, I will. I will talk to him. I promise.”

Renjun hugged him tightly. “Good I’m glad,” Renjun smiled, “Get your man.”

“Thank you, Renjun,” Jaemin smiled back, “For everything. From the beginning. I can’t thank you enough, nor explain just how appreciative I am of everything you’ve done. From making sure I felt included, to befriending me through notes, to learning ASL for me, and continuing to be there for me everyday.”

“Of course,” Renjun replied, “I’m always here for you, just like you have been for me. Our friendship is a two-way street. I love you, Jaemin.”

“I love you too,” Jaemin smiled, hugging Renjun tightly again. 

“Will you come with me tomorrow?” Jaemin asked him, “Just for moral support. I’m not going to have you talk to Lucas for me, like I’ve done in the past. I really want to do this by myself, but I want you there. So I can look over and see you if I get nervous or scared.”

“Of course,” Renjun nodded, “I’ll be there.”

“Thank you,” Jaemin smiled widely. 

“Anytime,” Renjun patted his knee, “Let’s get you back home. You have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Right, yes,” Jaemin nodded, “My dad is probably worried sick at this point.”

“You didn’t text him that you were coming over after work?” Renjun smacked him upside the head, “You idiot.”

“Hey!” Jaemin protested, rubbing his his head. 

“You’re going to drive the both of us into an early grave,” Renjun sighed.

“My bad,” Jaemin chuckled. 

 

The diner was empty and it was nearing 2:30. Jaemin knew that Lucas was usually at the diner by 2:45 on Wednesdays. Jaemin was pacing back and forth behind the counter, chewing on a straw, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Renjun slid out of the booth, and walked up to Jaemin, gently putting his hands on Jaemin’s shoulders. “You’re okay,” Renjun told him calmly, “Breathe, you’re gonna be just fine.”

Jaemin nodded, “Thank you.”

Renjun ruffled his hair, “You got this.”

Jaemin took a deep breath, and shook out his nerves, “I got this.”

“You do,” Renjun replied.

Renjun heard the bell over the door jingle, and turned to see Jaemin’s guy standing there. Renjun turned back to Jaemin and mouthed, “He’s here,” before going to sit down.

Lucas walked up the counter, smiling. 

Jaemin smiled back. 

“Good afternoon, Jaemin,” Lucas said, “The usual, please.”

Jaemin nodded.

“Thank ya kindly,” Lucas grinned. 

Lucas walked over to his usual booth, and unloaded his backpack to start studying for his exam on Friday. He glanced up at Jaemin, who was in the middle of making his milkshake. Jaemin was shaking slightly. Lucas furrowed his brows. He wasn’t used to seeing Jaemin unsettled. Lucas didn’t like it… at all. 

Jaemin walked up to him; milkshake in one hand, and a plate of french fries in the other. Lucas could see Jaemin’s lips pulled into a tight line, rather than a usual smile. 

“Thank you,” Lucas smiled. 

Jaemin gave him a weak smile. 

“Hey,” Lucas said gently, “Are you okay?”

Jaemin looked down, before looking back at Lucas. Jaemin sat down in the booth, next to Lucas, one knee in booth to face Lucas. Lucas followed suit, his knee touching Jaemin’s as they faced each other in the cramped booth. Jaemin gestured to Lucas’ notebook and pencil, and then pointed to himself. 

Lucas nodded, moving his notebook towards Jaemin and handing him his pencil. 

After Jaemin was done writing, he slid the notebook back towards Lucas. The note reading, _I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you before now. I’ve wanted to, so badly. Renjun convinced me to finally tell you this, so here it goes: the reason I haven’t talked to you before is because I’m deaf._

Lucas’ mouth dropped open, and he looked up at Jaemin. “Are you serious?” he asked incredulous. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

“How can you hear what I say when I order and stuff?” Lucas asked, genuinely curious. 

Jaemin took the notebook and wrote, _Well I can’t hear what you say. I can just read your lips. It’s a skill I’ve learned. Plus you talk slowly, so it’s really easy to read your lips. So thank you for that._

“Why didn’t you tell me you were deaf?” Lucas asked him.

_I was scared,_ Jaemin wrote, _I didn’t want you to look at me differently. I like the way you look at me now. I just really didn’t want that to change._

“I still won’t look at you different,” Lucas said, “My roommate says I’m whipped for you, and he’s right. I’m too ‘whipped’ for you, it’s impossible for me to look at you any different.”

Jaemin laughed. 

“Your laugh is beautiful,” Lucas told him. 

Jaemin’s cheeks turned nearly as pink as hair, _Thank you._

“Of course, Pretty Boy,” Lucas smiled. 

_Stop doing that,_ Jaemin rubbed the back of his neck.

“Doing what?” Lucas smirked. 

_That,_ Jaemin gestured to the smirk on Lucas’ face, _Flirting with me. I’m weak for that stuff._

“Well then I must keep doing it,” Lucas smiled. 

_Oh whatever,_ Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“ASL?” Lucas asked. 

Jaemin nodded enthusiastically, smiling so brightly. 

Lucas took the notebook and flipped to page that consisted of the list of languages he wanted to learn. He inserted ‘ASL’ on the top of his language list and circled it multiple times, before writing, _PRIORITY!!!!!!!!!,_ next to it. 

Lucas didn’t know it was possible to Jaemin to smile any brighter than he already was, but he did. Lucas thought he was beautiful. Especially when he smiled like that. Lucas already knew he would do anything in his power to make sure Jaemin was always smiling like that. 

Jaemin put a hand on Lucas’ knee. “Thank you,” he mouthed and signed. 

“It’s no problem at all,” Lucas grinned widely. 

Jaemin handed Lucas his phone, the empty contact pulled up. Lucas smiled before putting his phone number in, and texting himself so he would have Jaemin’s number. 

“Would you like to go out with me some time?” Lucas asked him, “I can bring my notebook until I become fluent in ASL.”

Jaemin smiled and nodded quickly, _I would absolutely love to._

“Great,” Lucas smiled, “I’ll text you a time and place.”

_Sounds perfect,_ Jaemin smiled, _I’ll be there._

“Okay, well I should go, I need to get back to my dorm. So let’s get to the register,” Lucas laughed. 

_No worries, it’s on the house,_ Jaemin shook his head. 

Lucas chuckled, “Well okay then. Goodbye Jaemin, it was nice getting to chat with you. I look forward to our date.” 

“Me too,” Jaemin mouthed and signed. 

Jaemin left the booth, and Lucas packed up. As he was leaving, he waved an enthusiastic goodbye. Jaemin waved back, with an equal amount of enthusiasm. Lucas blew him a kiss; Jaemin rolled his eyes and chuckled, but his cheeks turned pink nonetheless. 

Renjun ran up to him excitedly, “See, I told you.”

“You did,” Jaemin smiled widely, “I’m so happy.”

“I’m glad,” Renjun said, “So tell me everything.”

Jaemin recounted everything, his signing getting quicker as he got more excited just thinking about it. Renjun couldn’t help but smile with him.

 

“Stop stalking the diner boy,” Mark said, “Your strange obsession with driving 45 minutes everyday just to see a boy who doesn’t talk to you is getting ridiculous.”

“Okay, well he talked to me today,” Lucas smiled, “Kind of.”

“Oh my God, really?! That’s awesome! Wait-,” Mark raised an eyebrow, “Kind of?”

“We had a conversation, but he had to write everything down,” Lucas explained, “He’s deaf.”

Mark’s mouth hung open, “Are you serious?”

“That’s what I said,” Lucas laughed, “But yeah, I’m serious.” 

“Wow,” Mark said, “Well that makes sense, all things considering. So what did you talk about?”

“He told me he was deaf, we flirted, and then I asked him on a date, and he said yes,” Lucas told him. 

Mark high-fived man, “Yes, man. I’m so happy for you. I’m glad you finally did something about your massive crush on this fellow.”

“I am too. I feel so happy when I’m around him,” Lucas grinned widely. 

“You look it as well,” Mark smiled, “I’m really happy for you. You deserve this.”

“Thank you,” Lucas said. 

“So how are you going to communicate with him?” Mark asked. 

“I already bought ASL video and pdf lessons, but until I learn ASL, we’re going to use a notebook. I will talk, because he can read my lips really well, and then he will write down his responses.”

“That’s awesome,” Mark smiled, “I’m glad you got to talk with him, and you’re going to get to continue doing that. I know how much you really like him, so congratulations, dude.”

“Thanks Mark,” Lucas patted his shoulder, “Anyways, I’m headed to my room, I’m gonna start my first ASL lesson.”

“Have fun, good luck,” Mark replied, “Remember, you can’t become fluent in a language in a day. So pace yourself, don’t overwork yourself, and if you don’t get it at first, don’t get frustrated, you will get it eventually.”

Lucas nodded, “Thanks, man.”

Lucas texted Jaemin, _Saturday, there’s a coffee shop I want to take you to. I think you’ll like it. It’s about a thirty minute drive from my campus, but in the other direction from you. So you can meet me on campus, and then I’ll take you to it._

Lucas’ phone dinged. _I’ll be there. 4 pm sound good?_ Jaemin had sent him. 

Lucas smiled, _I’ll see you at 4 then._

Jaemin sent him a heart emoji, and Lucas felt his heart swell. He was falling for this boy, and quickly. That terrified Lucas, but also made him ecstatic. He was glad Jaemin was the one who made him feel that way; he wouldn’t want it to be anyone else other than him.

Lucas opened his first video and pdf file and began his delve into studying ASL, hoping to be able to understand and show Jaemin at least a few signs, even if they were incredibly basic signs, that might not even come up in conversation. Lucas might just ask about Jaemin’s family, just so he could use the familial signs. 

Lucas felt a tapping on his shoulder, “What’s up?” 

Mark said gently, “Hey, man, you’ve been doing this for three hours. It’s your bedtime, big guy. You have to rest.”

“Right, sorry,” Lucas smiled, “I’ll get to bed. Thanks again.”

“Anytime,” Mark smiled. 

“Hey, on Saturday, I’m taking Jaemin to that lovely coffee shop, and if he wants, we might come back and make dinner and watch a movie. Would that be okay with you?” Lucas asked him. 

“Yeah, of course man,” Mark nodded, “I’m probably going to be at Donghyuck’s anyway. Just text me before you come, just in case.”

“Will do, dude,” Lucas nodded, “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Mark smiled, “Now, bed. Go to sleep.”

“I am, I am,” Lucas replied. 

 

Lucas was pacing his dorm room, trying to not bite his fingernails. Jaemin texted him that he was on his way. His intense nervousness and anticipation for Jaemin’s arrival was making the 45 minute wait go by even slower. Lucas stress cleaned his entire dorm, including Mark’s side of the dorm and their bathroom. The entire dorm was spotless, and Lucas was still anxious. He wanted the date to go perfectly. He didn’t want to disappoint Jaemin. 

Lucas’ phone vibrating made Lucas nearly jump out of his skin. He read the text, _Hey, I’m here._

_On the way down,_ Lucas replied. 

Lucas took a deep breath in, and continued to try to slow his heart rate down by his deep breathing as he took the elevator. When Lucas walked out of his dorm room, his breath stopped completely. Jaemin was standing there, beautifully, watching the trees sway. The sun hit him perfectly, his skin glowing, and his eyes glowing amber. Lucas was in awe. Jaemin eventually looked in Lucas’ direction, immediately breaking into a smile when they made eye contact. Jaemin bounded up to him, giving Lucas a tight hug. Lucas gladly hugged him back. 

“You ready?” Lucas asked. 

Jaemin nodded. 

“My car is this way,” Lucas pointed to behind his dorm building, “It’s in that isolated parking lot. There’s only so many places to park in this place. Thank God I came in as a sophomore so I don’t have to park at the stadium, because that would really suck. Mark has to park down there and I feel so bad for him.”

Jaemin giggled at Lucas’ rambling, finding it incredibly cute. 

“I’m not talking too fast am I?” Lucas asked. 

Jaemin shook his head. 

“Should I walk backwards and face you, so you can read my lips easier?” Lucas asked as he did. 

Jaemin couldn’t help but laugh. 

Lucas was grinning widely. Jaemin’s laugh was his new favorite sound. 

Jaemin took out his notes app on his phone. _Just be careful walking backwards, you wouldn’t want to fall,_ he typed and showed it to Lucas.

“Awe, you worry about me, how cute,” Lucas cooed.

Jaemin’s nose scrunched up and he stuck his tongue out at Lucas. 

“That was still cute,” Lucas laughed. 

_I’m going to shove you,_ Jaemin threatened. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Lucas flexed. 

Jaemin threw his head back, laughing loudly. 

Lucas took Jaemin’s hand, and gently held it as they continued walking towards the car.

 

Lucas had become completely fluent in ASL. He still spoke out loud as he signed; it was his habit. Jaemin even started mouthing as he signed to help Lucas when Jaemin signed too fast for him to keep up. He first showed Jaemin that he had learned everything, when he signed to Jaemin, asking him to be his boyfriend. It was the first full sentence Lucas had signed to him. Jaemin cried, nodding feverently, signing ‘yes’ over and over again. That was also the day they shared their first kiss, smiling and giggling as they did. 

Lucas and Jaemin agreed to spend the few days leading up to their one year anniversary apart from each other. Lucas had enlisted Mark’s help to plan the perfect date, and Jaemin had Renjun help teach him to speak the phrase he wanted to speak to Lucas perfectly. It would be the first time Lucas would hear his voice.

“Come on,” Lucas grinned widely.

Lucas took Jaemin by the hand, pulling him up the stairs excitedly. Jaemin could barely keep up, but the smile on his face was still radiant. He held the two strawberry milkshakes in a drink carrier in one hand, trying not to drop them as Lucas pulled him up the steps. Lucas pushed open the door to the roof of their building. Jaemin’s eyes widened and his gaze locked in on the scene in front of him; his mouth hung open in shock. 

“Is it okay?” Lucas was visibly nervous.

Jaemin looked at him, his eyes full of sincerity, “Lucas, it’s perfect.”

“Really?” Lucas’ eyes were hopeful.

“Yes, really,” Jaemin assured him. 

A projector was showing the play screen to a movie on the wall. A huge, fluffy palette was made from many blankets and comforters in the middle of the roof. There were fairy lights piled around the palette beautifully. A picnic basket was sitting in the middle of the palette. Jaemin excitedly ran to the palette, sitting down, making himself comfortable on the palette. Lucas was in awe of the way the lights made Jaemin glow. He was truly the most beautiful person in this world. 

Lucas sat across from him, and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. 

“You missed,” Jaemin teased. 

“What?” Lucas’ hands moved hesitantly.

Jaemin leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, “There ya go.”

Lucas laughed, and kissed Jaemin on the lips again. “Better?”

Jaemin nodded. 

Lucas smiled, and opened the picnic basket. It had boxes of chicken nuggets and so much candy. It was every college student’s dream. They watched the movie, ate, and laughed; they were just enjoying each other’s company. 

Lucas took a sip of his strawberry milkshake. He liked them even better now that they were made by his boyfriend, Na Jaemin, rather than just the cute waiter, Na Jaemin.

After the movie was over, and they were both ridiculously full, they cleared off the palette and sat down, facing each other, knees touching. Lucas ran his hand through Jaemin’s hair. Jaemin hummed, enjoying the feeling, his eyes gently closed. 

Lucas tapped his shoulder, causing Jaemin to open his eyes. “Happy One Year,” Lucas’ hands moved calmly, his face soft, “I’m so glad to be able to call you mine, and to be able to love you. You make me so happy. You have made me happy since the day I first walked into that diner. I hope we have many years together.” 

Jaemin’s eyes started watering. His hands were shaking, “Happy One Year to you too. I’m so glad you walked into the diner and kept coming back. I’m so glad you were patient with me, and so thankful that you took everything so well. Thank you for learning ASL for me, thank you for being so understanding. This year, with you, has made me the happiest boy alive.”

Lucas leaned forward and kissed Jaemin. Jaemin pushed Lucas to lay down, and Jaemin continued to kiss him from above Lucas. Lucas held Jaemin’s waist, and Jaemin’s hands were resting against Lucas’ chest. Jaemin sat up, Lucas still laying down with his hands on Jaemin’s waist. 

Lucas raised an eyebrow, as if he was asking if Jaemin was okay. Jaemin nodded, but he was shaking. Lucas sat up. Jaemin was still sitting in Lucas’ lap, one knee on each side of him. Lucas tightened his grip on Jaemin, reassuring him. Jaemin looked into Lucas’ eyes, his hands on his shoulders. Lucas winced at how hard Jaemin was digging his fingers into his shoulders. 

Jaemin took a shaky breath. “Lucas,” Jaemin said in only his speaking voice, “I love you.”

Lucas couldn’t stop himself from crying. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Jaemin’s. “Say it again,” Lucas sighed.

So Jaemin did, “Lucas, I love you.”

Lucas was sobbing. “Beautiful, so beautiful. Your voice is so beautiful.”

Jaemin began to cry as well. 

Lucas meant it. That was the first time he had heard Jaemin speak, and Lucas couldn’t get enough. Jaemin’s voice was his new favorite a sound; a melody that would be engraved in his brain forever, and Lucas was okay with that. 

“Say it again,” Lucas’ voice was at a whisper, scared to break the intimacy, even if Jaemin couldn’t hear the difference in volume. 

Jaemin laughed. “Lucas, I love you. Lucas, I love you. Lucas, I love you,” Jaemin repeated like a mantra. 

Every sound from Jaemin’s mouth made Lucas’ heart race. 

“I love you too,” Lucas told him, “Na Jaemin, I am in love with you.”

Jaemin kissed Lucas. Both of them were crying, and the kiss was messy, but it was gentle, expressing the love they have for each other. They laid down, Jaemin partially draped over Lucas as Lucas held him. They fell asleep to the thump of each other’s heartbeats.


End file.
